


Cause I've got a Migraine

by DaddysTummyFuzz69



Series: Team's Mother, I mean Medic. [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Belly Rubs, Comfort, Headaches & Migraines, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysTummyFuzz69/pseuds/DaddysTummyFuzz69
Summary: The RED teams Medic, now pregnant at seven months, finds that he can't get anyone to leave him alone despite having a terrible headache. He tries his best to relax, but just won't be left alone.





	Cause I've got a Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm probably going to make a lot of one-shots for Medic, which should be cute. I also plan on writing another full length TF2 mpreg fic, but with Pyro. Team Fortress 2 is probably one of my favorite games and I've been dying to write some mpreg for the bois.

It had been quite the tiresome day for the RED team's Medic. Since the Administrator found out about Medic's condition, she had allowed him to take some time off. Which was a surprise. It was quite a nice act for a woman who has piles upon piles of dead bodies of the people who dared cross her. Medic had mentioned to her that this was an experiment and not the result of a night with the team's Heavy. Although she was smarter than most people thought and odds are she didn't actual fall for Medic's charismatic words, but at the same time she didn't want to have someone go kill him for trying to pull some stupid tactics. That would require them to have to go out and get a new medic. 

Today was like any other day. The team had gone out to battle, but without their Medic. Only cause he was back at the base in the Medical bay, working on some new invention that would help aid the team in battle. Well it will be useful once Medic was in fine enough condition to go out and fight again. He had been working all day and didn't really realize how much strain he was putting on himself. He took a quick break from what he was doing to use the latrine, only for his head to get all dizzy and sore as soon as he got up. Even after he collected himself he felt as tho somebody hit him in the back of the head with the world's hardest thing-a-ma-jig. This wasn't uncommon for Medic. Although this time seemed like the worse, seeming how it was mixed up with a dizzy spell and the weight of his baby bump, making it hard for him to find balance. He grabbed onto the side of his surgery table. 

He'd never felt this bad. His head was killing him and he could hardly balance himself. After getting over his dizziness he made his way to the bathroom. On his way over he could her the laughing and cheering of the team. They had finally gotten back from a long day of killing carbon copies of themselves. The loud sounds of the other mercs were sending shooting pains through his head. Then the sound of Scout yelling about how great he did today caused a ringing sound to go through his ears. He tried his best to pay no attention to the other mercenaries and slowly walked to the bathroom for what was more than likely going to be a long piss. Of course Medic now being a slower and bigger target, he'd find it hard to get away from someone as fast as the RED team's Scout. Medic had almost gotten to the bathroom when he began to hear the tapping of Scout's feet hit against the base's metal floor.

The man was getting closer and Medic wasn't getting away fast enough. "Ey, Doc!". Medic really didn't want to hear Scout talk about how many skulls he cracked today all he wanted was to relieve himself of his bodily fluids. Scout had made his way up to Medic jumping right in-front of the man, stopping him in his tracks. "Ey Doc, yer not gonna believe how many skulls I cracked today!". Medic rolled his eyes and attempted to walk past the younger merc. "Ey, Doc. Where ya goin'?". Medic had made it a little further down the hallway when Scout decided to make his presence a bit more known to the German doctor. "Ey, come back 'er, fatass". Medic froze up at Scout's words. His face began to go red. He turned around to the latter, his face crumpled up into a frown. "Ey, Doc. Ya won't be-". Scout had stopped when he noticed the physician walk over angrily in his direction. Scout had a bad feeling about what Medic was going to do. Although there was no way he could put up a fight in his condition. There was an almost horrific aurora coming from the Medic. 

"How dare you say such zhings to me. I am not just some slob, I am carrying life, you Schweinehund". Scout went quiet. He looked at the Medic for a short bit trying to take in everything he had just said. "Ya, know what, Doc. Maybe the others would like to 'ear more about the cracked skulls". Scout turned his direction and began jogging the other way. Medic rubbed his temples to try and calm his nerves. His bladder was starting to kill him and he's rather just be left alone right now.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

After what felt like the longest piss ever, Medic decided it be best to go get himself some food. Knowing that it was almost technically dinner time, but the team never really sat down for meals together. Really everyone just made their own thing then left. Sometimes Engineer would make something for the whole team or Pyro would sometimes bake something and everyone would try to get some, no matter how burnt it was since it was probably better for ones health then what ever greasy, Southern comfort food that Engie would ever whip up. 

Medic had made his way to the kitchen, there sat a smoking Spy and Pyro at the oven cooking up what was probably whatever, I didn't really matter it was going to get burnt anyways. Pyro didn't mind the endless smoke that Spy was puffing out, but as soon as Medic got anywhere close to him he would start coughing. He really should't be around someone smoking since it was very bad for the baby. Spy had noticed Medic's presence, but chose not to stop smoking. In fact he thought he might humor himself by producing as much smoke as he possibly could, just to see how Medic would react. Medic looked over Pyro's shoulder to see what he was making. It looked to be some sort of meat in a pan. Knowing Pyro whatever was in that pan was more than likely going to end up as charcoal, so there really was no point asking, even if Pyro always shares his meals. 

Medic decided he'd just stick with making himself one of those mug soups that they made left lying around. He walked over to the cupboard to get himself a mug, that's when a sudden puff of smoke went into his mouth causing him to have a coughing fit, it really didn't help with the headache and all. Spy chuckled a bit to himself at the sounds of the doctor choking up. Pyro had left the stove for a quick second to go help Medic. He tried hitting him several times on the back. Medic tried his best to tell Pyro to stop, but he couldn't get any words out. The smoke from the meat Pyro was cooking began to rise and mixed with Spy's cigarette smoke. It almost made Medic puke. He dropped his soup packet and decided to abort his mission for soup. He went running out of the kitchen, bent over trying to catch his breath.

Spy began to chuckle at his practical joke. He really couldn't care how pregnant Medic was. Misery always equaled humor for the Frenchman. Pyro turned to Spy in quite an angry pose. "Hudda hudda huh!". Spy just scoffed at the mumbling merc. "What, I did nothing". Medic had finally stopped coughing. His head still hurt, his lungs and throat were now incredibly sore. He thought it best he just come back later for some food.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

On Medic's way back to the medical bay, he had walked past the team's engineer who was waving at him like an idiot. "He there, Doc. Been feeling okay? How's that there rapscallion been treatin ya?". Engie's loud voice mixed with his Southern accent made Medic's head almost shake. He really just wanted to get back to the medical bay. "Might I also say, Doc, you're lookin pretty good. I mean, you don't look all bloated an awkward like most pregnant women". Medic looked at Engie, trying his best to pick up on half of what he was saying, but his brain felt as tho is was about to fall out of his head. "Ya, know I still remember when my Eileen was having a baby". Medic tried to think for a second, but that was a little too painful at that moment.

Instead out of tiredness his body just began to start walking away from Engineer. Almost like a zombie with no control over his body. His head ache was only getting worse and he felt as tho he was going to vomit. "Hey, Doc. I everything alright". Medic turned his head slowly towards the shorter man. "I zhink I am going to faint". Engie shot up. He held onto Medic, thinking that he was helping him balance, but he really was just entering his comfort zone. "Medic, do need me to call anyone, do you need me to do anything?". Medic once again tried to think for a moment, which just made his headache worse. "Yes, you can leave me alone".

Engineer was a little shocked, but he let go of Medic and allowed him to walk back to the medical base himself. He watched as the doctor waddled off. Engie really think he did much harm just talking to medic, but it seemed as tho Medic was in bad form and didn't want to talk anyways, so he let him walk off.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Medic had been sitting in the medical bay for at least ten minutes before hearing a loud knock at the door. It caused his ears to ring. He tried to pull himself back together when all of a sudden several more loud knocks caused Medic to almost fall to the ground due to how much they were destroying his head. He pulled himself up once the door stopped knocking and a loud voice could be heard from the other side. "Let us in, maggot!". Medic had tried to get himself back up, walking over the door and opening it only to be met with Soldier and Demoman, obviously fighting over something. "Oy, laddie. We need ya ta answer somethin' fer us". Medic sighed at the stupid request, but if it was the only way to get rid of the two. "Vhat is it you vant to know?".

"What's the biggest planet on Earth?", Medic's face practically plated itself into his hand. Were two fully grown men seriously asking him this question, worst of all was the fact that they were obviously beating each other up over it, indicated by the several bumps and bruises all over the two men. Medic really didn't want to have to answer their burning question. "Come on, maggot. We need answers!". "Yeah, come on an' jus' tell us". Medic brought his hand up to his head and began to massage the sides of his temples. "Ay, lad can't think straight. Thas what 'em babies do ta ya!". Medic looked up and the two. He felt as tho he was going to collapse. "It's Jupiter". Demo raised his arms up in the air and began to chant. "Aye, told ya!". "What are you talking about, I'm the one that said Jupitar, mick". 

The mix of the two extremely loud voices yelling over each other caused Medic to double over in pain. "What's wrong with you, Sally. Having a period cramp?". Demo looked down at the man who was obviously in a lot of pain. "Aye, Think 'is waters broke!". "Nein, I just want ze two of you to go away". He slammed the door on the two other mercs, causing the entire wall to shake. His head was now spinning. He couldn't make heads or tails of anything. From the other side of the door the two other mercenaries began scratching their heads and chins, thinking of answers to the doc's rude behavior. "It's cause o' that damned baby he's carryin'". "He, Demo. Where do babies come from anyways?" The other merc just laughed "Well, Soldier. It starts with a bottle o' scrumpy an' a woman ye jus' picked up from the pub".

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Medic tried to think straight again. His head felt like it was going to fall off his shoulders and to make matters worse the baby was now kicking away at the walls of his stomach. He really couldn't believe the day he was having. Sometimes he wished that he just stuck with stealing people's skeletons. He began to rub the bottom of his swollen stomach. He felt the kicks of his and Heavy's child. He wondered where he was and why he wasn't right here giving him cuddles. He felt unloved by both his team and his lover.

There was another visitor to his door, but this time they didn't bother knocking. Sniper had let himself in, due to the fact that his bone was sticking out of his elbow. Medic turned to the bushman who's arm had been bent backwards into his shoulder causing his bone to stick-out. Usually Medic would be happy to work on something like this, but his brain had him wrapped. "Vhat happened to you?", The German sighed as he poked at the bone now protruding from Sniper's arm. "Well, ya see, I was on the roof shooting a' a couple o' low flying sparrows, when one swoops right in me face. I get up to try and challenge it, but luck would 'ave it I stood right on top o' me wash rag an' next thing I notice I've slipped of that there roof an' now me arms broken". 

Medic looked at the sickening sight of a man's bone sticking out, although it wasn't the first time he'd seen anything like this. A quick use of the medi-gun should fix him right up. Medic went to go get the large device, when all of a sudden the bushman started talking. "I also remember seeing an awfully big pigeon an I shot at it". Sniper's voice was ringing through his brain. Medic really couldn't stand half his teammate's accents. Sniper's was no exception. Medic pulled out the big healing device and allowed it to heal up Sniper's arm whilst he went on about his bird murdering spree. "Next thing I know it, there's a ton o' birds coming out o' nowhere". Medic turned the gun off as soon as the Australian's arm was all fixed up. "Zhere, now go avay", Sniper got up from his seat, rubbing where his arm was once broken. "Thanks, Doc". He walked out of the medical bay, which let Medic finally take a breath of relief. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Medic went to his room and began to sulk a bit. His headache was now worse than earlier on. He felt as tho his head was going to explode. His stomach felt twisted and his body ached. Soon enough the feeling of an empty stomach cause him to get up and start dry heaving. He really felt as tho he was going to get sick and before he knew it he was throwing up everything from yesterday unto the floor. His stomach felt twisted and sore, but he tried his hardest not to throw up again. With the pain of breathing in all that smoke earlier and now his esophagus burning from all that puke, his chest began to hurt severely. 

Medic soon heard the loud footsteps of a familiar. "Doktor, is all right?". Medic's lover, Heavy had walked up to the door, opening it ajar only to see his precious, pregnant Medic getting sick everywhere. Heavy almost gasped at the sight. He ran over to the Doc and picked him up. "What happened, Doktor?". Medic tried his best to string some words together, but all he could say was. "Head". He then went limp into Heavy's arms. "Who did this to Doktor? Who touched my, Doktor!?". Medic couldn't get any words out of himself. He felt too weak. "I bring you to my room, Doktor". Medic gave Heavy a slight nod. The Russian lifted his lover into his arms bridal style. 

Heavy brought Medic's limp body over to his room, gently placing the half asleep Medic onto his large bed. Medic curled himself up into a ball and began rubbing his belly, which was now aching. Heavy looked down at his little doctor, who was now struggling to get comfortable. Heavy went over to Medic and began to take off some of his clothes, that included his boots, his vest, his trousers and his socks, so he was only left in his shirt and underwear. Heavy sat down beside Medic who was still wriggling around. Heavy lifted the doctor up for a second to help make him comfortable. 

He tucked the Medic into the sheets trying his best not to put too much pressure on the doctor. "Is Doktor okay?". Medic tried his best to answer Heavy, but found that it was too much strain on his sore throat. "Is okay, I help Doktor feel better". Heavy reached his hand over to Medic, giving him a slight rub. He moved his hand down from Medic's shoulder to the doctor's stomach. He could feel the movement of the child inside. It's kicking and squirming seemed to be annoying Medic. Heavy tried his best to calm the little life down inside Medic's stomach. After a while Medic began to move a bit more. "It is alright, bitte. Just sit down beside me".

Heavy stopped what he was doing to sit down beside Medic, who was only now getting comfortable. Medic rested his head on Heavy's thigh. Heavy simply brought his head down to Medic's and gave him a little kiss. Soon Medic drifted off to sleep,

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was half asleep and just read it now, it's awful, but I'm gonna post it anyways.


End file.
